


ART: A bit not good, but entirely worth it

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Painting, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Surveillance, Virgin Sherlock, Voyeurism, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock keeps “forgetting” to remove Mycroft’s surveillance cams from John’s bedroom, instead he hacks into the system so he can live john-watch whenever his voyeuristic little heart desires. Today, though, something unexpected happens -  making Sherlock the luckiest consulting detective who ever lived!</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>(I also decided that Sherlock’s wanking involves a lot of humping/fucking his pillow. Because… just because. He is a cute little virgin, discovering his brand new john!sexuality, okay?)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: A bit not good, but entirely worth it

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: *squeeeeee* - check out the [fic over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7555789/chapters/17185426) Readingfanfics started to write!!!

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/114451099403/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version-a-very-late)  


[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/47365.html)  


[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/117701/117701_original.jpg)

[click here to enlarge](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/117701/117701_original.jpg)  



End file.
